Lux Ex Tenebris
by unitsgore
Summary: Balthier's past comes back to haunt him. BaschxBalthier.
1. Ab Initio

[**Authors Note: **Please do note that this is my first fan fiction. I'm also (probably) a tad bit younger than most of the writers on this site, so I apologize ahead of time if my grammar is a bad. I'll try my best. Oh, almost forgot; the title of this story means "Light from Darkness," and every [chapter] title will be some Latin words and I_ will_ tell you what it means. Ab Initio is "from the beginning" And my sister said the years didn't add up with Ffamran's age, so: 697- 12 going on 13, 698- 13 going on 14, 699- 14 going on 15, and 700- 15 going on 16, that is all.]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any of the amazing characters in the game.

LUX EX TENEBRIS

Chapter 1: Ab Initio

**697 Old Valendian, House of Bunansa**

The Bunansa family's home was larger than most homes in Archades, and extremely luxurious. Elegant, hand crafted carpets from Rozarria lined the floors of the abode, graceful wallpapers ordered from Bhujerba ruled the walls, and beautiful furniture from Rabanastre was carefully placed around the house to make it seem larger than it already was. The house was connected to the Draklor Laboratory, where Ffamran Mid Bunansa's father, Cidolfus, worked day and night with manufacted nethicite and talked to _Venat, _otherwise known as the wall. Seeing this unsettled twelve-year-old Ffamran, "Father, you should stop working and try to sleep," Ffamran suggested; Cidolfus glared.

"Who in all of Ivalice do _you_ think you are to talk to _me_ like I am a child, you illiterate bastard!" his father shouted, and for the first time in twelve years, hit Ffamran with all his might. From that night on, Cidolfus Demen Bunansa would take his madness out on his third child.

Ffamran took information that he acquired from his psychology class at the Akademy and diagnosed his father with bipolar disorder and schizophrenia.

**699 Old Valendian, Judge-Magister Gabranth's apartment**

"Oh, Ffamran, you're so tight," the older man moaned as he brutally raped the young judge. Ffamran screamed in pain as the Judge-Magister went in deeper. The fifteen-year-old then began to bleed all over the older man's sheets. Ffamran whimpered as the Judge-Magister came and collapsed on top of Ffamran.

Tears ran down the young blonde's cheeks, but he failed to notice, "Oh, Ffamran, don't cry. You know you liked it," Judge-Magister Gabranth said as he kissed Ffamran's tears away; Ffamran decided he had enough with this. The child swiftly got up from the bed and pulled on his clothes.

"Where in Ivalice do you think _you're_… going?" the older man slurred.

Ffamran said nothing and ran home, but awaiting Ffamran was his father, Cidolfus, with a battleaxe.

Cidolfus stood in the living room, rage apparent in his eyes, holding an axe above his beloved wife, Annalise, Ffamran's mother. Blood was everywhere, on the carpets, on the once bright white furniture, there was even blood on the ceiling fan. Ffamran stood motionless as he watched his father chop his mother to pieces.

"If you do not aid me in disposing of her body, you can expect the same fate for you," Cidolfus stated as he finished. There was nothing else Ffamran could do but comply.

Annalise Xilaria Erician-Bunansa's body is still buried in the backyard of the Bunansa House.

**700 Old Valendian, Aboard the **_**Strahl**_

"Ffamran, did you make it out okay?" former Judge-Magister (now outlaw) Zecht asked from the _Zxion_ (pronounced shee-on).

Ffamran did not respond right away, he looked down at the houses he had burned and smiled, _My period of torture is finally over_, Ffamran thought happily. Out of all the houses in Archades, the House of Bunansa and the Judge's apartments burned the brightest.

"Ffamran?! Answer me!" Zecht ordered.

"Ffamran is dead, sir. If I am to call you Reddas, you must call me Balthier," the newly-born, sixteen-year-old Balthier smiled. _This, has to be the greatest birthday present ever_, Balthier thought.

He was free.

**Three months later, the shores of Nabudis**

Balthier awoke to ice water being poured onto his face, his immediate reaction was to pull out his gun, which is what he did, and pointed it to his attackers head, "Who are you and what in Ivalice do you want?" he said as he leaped to his feet.

"If you are going to point a gun at my head you better have the strength to pull the trigger, sir," a female voice with a thick accent responded. Balthier had to blink a few times to realize the woman in question was a beautiful Viera, of course, Balthier could not kill her, and so he lowered the gun.

"Who are you?" Balthier asked again with the gun still in his hand.

"I am Fran. I suggest you place your gun in its holster before I rip it from you. I did save your life," Fran stated. Balthier did as he was told, he liked this, Fran; she was just the kind of person he needed to help him navigate the _Strahl_.

"I apologize, m'lady. It is an honor to be of your acquaintance, I am Balthier," he said and smiled. Fran's right ear twitched in response.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, have you ever wondered what it is like to fly, my dear Fran?"


	2. Ego Te Provoco

[**Authors Note:** I know, the last chapter was surpassingly short and it probably wasn't all that good and that this chapter isn't all to eventful. I am also aware that I am a terrible writer and no one will probably read my story anyway, but that's okay. My summary for this story probably isn't all too descriptive either, because I really don't know where I'm going with this. That's probably why I'm such an appalling writer. Eh, oh well, on with the show. Oh! Almost forgot, happy Valentine's Day, _if_ anyone reads this. Title of this chapter means "I dare you or I provoke you."]

LUX EX TENEBRIS

Chapter 2: Ego Te Provoco

**708 Old Valendian, The Eisre Hotel, Balfonheim Port**

"Balth--," Fran could barely get a word out before Balthier awoke, panting in a cold sweat with fear apparent in his eyes.

Fran's left ear twitched, her right ear followed, signaling that she was worried about the newly turned twenty-four year old, "Good, I was just about to wake you," Fran said, her right ear twitching again.

Balthier sneezed and wiped sweat from his forehead with his arm, _That is very unbecoming of you, _Balthier's inner voice chastised him, he would have screamed at himself if it weren't for the fact that he felt eyes other than Fran's staring at him.

Balthier sneezed again and looked up to see two street urchins, a queen, an emperor, and his fake guard dog staring at him with quizzical looks upon their faces; Balthier glared at them, "What, in all of Ivalice, could _you_ people possibly want?"

"Geez, what crawled up your trousers and bit you in the ass?" Vaan muttered loud enough for all to hear.

"It is his birthday," Fran simply responded and turned her head to the side trying to hide her smile, _Traitor_, Balthier thought and sneezed again.

Balthier coughed and held out his hand as Fran looked through a large bag, she then handed him a container filled with white pills, Balthier took two. He closed the container and set it on the night stand and held his hand out for another container, this one had orange pills in it, and he took two and set it on the vanity. He repeated this two more times, the third container had yellow pills in it and the fourth had blue pills in it.

"What are those for, Balthier?" Penelo asked, she tried to stop herself, but couldn't.

Balthier handed the containers back to Fran in the order he took them, "Allergies, Bi-Polar disorder, anxiety, depression," Fran handed him another container, this one with white pills also, "and pain," he added and popped two of them into his mouth.

Basch thought for a moment, _Why would Balthier need painkillers?_ He eyed Balthier's torso and quickly realized why, Balthier was covered with long and deep scars. Across his neck there was an extensive scar, it looked as if someone attempted to slit his throat. This was the reason Balthier chose to wear only turtleneck shirts.

Lady Ashe seemed to notice this too, "Balthier, what in the name of the gods happened to you?" she asked as Balthier pulled on his shirt.

"That, my queen, is absolutely _none_ of your business," Balthier wanted to run up and hit her, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He tried to be angry at her for her question, but it just made him sad.

"Balthier, you should tell them," Fran whispered, only loud enough for Balthier to hear.

Balthier, on the other hand, could care less about what they heard, "They do not need to know, no, they do not _deserve_ to know. It took me five years to tell you, so I am _not_ telling them," he said and angrily pulled on his pants and walked over to the bathroom, "and you aren't either!" he shouted and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Balthier took a couple of deep breaths and splashed ice cold water on his face, "Compose yourself, Balthier," he muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror. He fixed his shirt, his pants, and his hair until he felt he was ready to go back into the bedroom. _You're the leading man, you have a major roll in the play and you fucked it up, stupid bastard_, he told himself.

Balthier re-entered the room and looked as though the previous events had not just occurred, "So, care to inform me why you five have bothered me this lovely morning? Or are you just going to stare at me as if I were insane?" he asked. Though, technically, he was insane.

The young emperor cleared his throat, "An item most valuable to Archadia and Dalmasca has been stolen. It was sent down to the dynast-king from the gods as a reward for creating peace through out Ivalice. Raithwall then gave it to Archadia to signify eternal peace between the two coun--."

"The White Orb of Truth, used in courtrooms to see into ones memories. Please do remember, my lord, that I was once a judge, I know more about Archadian politics than your imposter judge over there," Balthier interjected as he sat down at the foot of his bed and crossed his legs. He smiled and added, "That must have taken much time and planning, stealing the Orb, it's literally impossible," Balthier yawned and stretched, his anxiety medication always made him lethargic.

The counterfeit Judge-Magister bit his lip as Balthier did this. Basch had always been attracted to the pirate. Balthier had an aura about him that could draw any woman, or _man _to him. Of course, Balthier did not fail to notice when Basch bit his lip, clearly in arousal.

Balthier stood up from his seat on the bed and walked up to Basch, looking him in the eye, and bit his lip, "And what exactly do you expect me to do about your predicament, Lord Larsa?" Balthier asked, speaking to the emperor but not breaking eye contact with Basch.

Basch wrapped his fingers around a sliver of his armor, Balthier was a cruel young man and if someone didn't stop him soon Basch was going to take drastic measures.

"We expect you to aid us in retrieving the Orb. If you do not follow through we are obliged to arrest you and execute you for the crimes you have committed in the past eight years," Larsa said, clearly confused, as was everyone else in the room.

"How is that legal under Archadian law?" Balthier asked, still looking Basch in the eye and was still exceedingly close to him.

"Executive order," Basch said handing him a piece of paper signed by Larsa and every member of the Senate. Balthier snatched the paper from Basch, still not breaking eye contact. Balthier then got so close to Basch's face that their lips brushed past one another's, "You know, Mister Ronsenburg, it's been a long time since I've heard that beautiful voice of yours," Balthier said and smiled, he hadn't had this much fun in a while. Basch shivered as he felt the pirate's hot breath on his lips and his low, husky chuckle reverberated down his spine.

Balthier then began to back away, but not fast enough. Basch couldn't take anymore. The fake Judge-Magister grabbed the blonde pirate and kissed him, hard. Balthier kissed back and let Basch's tongue explore his mouth while the pirate wrapped his tongue around the other man's. Basch was on Balthier's territory and the twenty-four-year old knew how to make anyone, whether they liked it or not, moan. The only being in the room that didn't make an unnecessary noise at the unorthodox act was Fran.

Balthier broke the kiss once he heard Basch moan, he smiled and chuckled, "You should learn to control yourself, your honour. Maybe you should be the one on medication instead of me," he said and looked at Larsa, "Fine, Fran and I will tag along, on one condition."

"What?" Larsa asked, slightly annoyed and partially in shock.

"I want one million gil and to be cleared of any felony charges against me or my lovely partner," Balthier responded.

"I'll give you 500,000 gil, but that's it," Larsa added, _He _must_ be insane to ask me for that much gil._

"750,000," Balthier objected.

Larsa rolled his eyes, "Deal."

**Early morn, ???**

"Cyan, are the preparations finished for the ritual?" a hoarse, male voice asked.

"Yes, sire. Everything is set for the transfer," the female named Cyan answered.

The man under the dark robe smiled, "Perfect. Soon, I will be the most powerful man in all of Ivalice, and you, my dear, will be my queen," the man said as he removed his hood.

Under that hood was a newly resurrected, Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. He and Cyan Ghis, daughter of Judge-Magister Ghis and former fiancé of Ffamran Mid Bunansa, would rule the world and wreck havoc on the most notorious sky pirate in Ivalice.

Cyan and Cidolfus placed there hands over the White Orb of Truth and started chanting in Idian, the ancient language of Ivalice. Ten minutes later, a large fissure formed in the earth, and Ivalice began to crumble.


	3. Mea Culpa

[**Authors Note:** Thank you ElTangoDeRoxanne! I love you. I got one review! HELL YES! –falls over- Will you marry me? Title for this chapter means "my fault." Oh, and Leivraite is pronounce lev-ray.]

LUX EX TENEBRIS

Chapter 3: Mea Culpa

**708 Old Valendian, The **_**Strahl**_**, Balfonheim Aerodrome**

"Balthier, we must leave now!" the young emperor shouted as the earth shook.

"Are you insane, your highness? The _Strahl_ is a strong and sturdy girl but she can't fly in this," Balthier responded as he gripped the pilot's seat for support.

Fran patted Balthier's shoulder, "Balthier, look," Fran said and pointed to the ground. A large fissure had formed in the rock beneath them.

Balthier looked inside the massive fracture in the ground and saw magma, he muttered a few curses under his breath, "Well, my lord, it looks as if you have won this time," the pirate said as he sat in the pilot's seat next to Fran and took off at such speed that it caused the other's to fall backwards, if they weren't on the ground already.

"Balthier," Ashe shouted as soon as she regained her balance, "I found this on my chair," she said and handed the blonde pirate a note and a picture.

Confused the pirate read aloud,

"_In the submerged city of dreams the fates_

_work their magicks upon this strait _

_so that we may defend our flight_

_even though our city is slight. _

_In the city of dreams the people wait _

_and cry upon this sunken state._

_In the submerged city of dreams we pray_

_for the prodigal son to find Leivraite._

_Come get us, Ffamran. We are waiting._

_1+1=1,_" as Balthier finished he handed the note to Fran and studied the picture.

"Fran, I am confused, one and one do not create one," Balthier stated. The picture was of a young girl, about eight or nine, with striking blue eyes and blond hair that was not a shade different than Balthier's.

Basch's low chuckles from behind made him shiver, "Out of all the things that are perplexing in that letter you believe the last line is the most confusing?"

Vaan interrupted before Balthier could answer, "Who's Ffamran?"

Balthier sighed and covered his face with his hands, "Ffamran Mid Bunansa is me, Vaan, it's my birth name," the older pirate answered as Penelo took the picture from his hands and looked at it.

"This little girl looks a lot like you, Balthier, is she your sister or something?" Penelo asked, "Laikina Xilaria Ghis-Bunansa," Penelo added, reading the back of the picture. Now this, confused Balthier most of all, he snatched the picture from Penelo, _That must be her name. Ghis-Bunansa. There is no way that my father slept with Cyan, the Judge-Magister's only child, and there's no way I am the father… is there?_, Balthier thought and dropped the picture as he realized this. The look of shock on his face was more than apparent to his comrades.

Penelo, the smartest of the street urchins, put two and two together and realized what Balthier was thinking, "Wait, Balthier, she's not your daughter, is she?"

Everyone was quiet, and everyone was wondering the same thing, when Balthier didn't answer it only confirmed their suspicions, even Fran wasn't expecting this. "Fran, set the course for the underwater city of Leivraite," Balthier said and got up from his chair, "Vaan, you drive the ship for now," he added and walked to his quarters. A few minutes after the group heard Balthier's door close Basch stood and walked over to Balthier's door and stepped in, not bothering to knock.

Balthier was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling when Basch entered. Basch watched in silence as a tear fell from Balthier's face. Balthier was not crying because he was a father, but for the girls misfortune. He cried for his father, he cried for Cyan, he cried for his dead mother, he even cried for his two older brother's who disowned him. He cried for the first time in almost ten years.

"Are you always this sad on your birthday, Balthier?" the older man asked as he started stripping off his armor so he could be in remotely normal clothing.

Balthier did not look at him, "My birthday has always been a horrible day for me. My fifteenth birthday happened to be the worst day of my life," he said and wiped the tears from his face.

The older blonde lay next to the young pirate and held him in his arms, "Would you like to talk about it?"

The younger man chuckled, "If I told you it would destroy you," Balthier answered and slowly drifted off to sleep in Basch's arms.

"I love you," Basch muttered as he too, soon fell asleep.

**Noon, The Palace, The Underwater City of Leivraite**

The Leivraitens, the people of the sea, had fair, pink hair and possessed periwinkle colored eyes. Their noses were small and they're eyes were sunken and their ears were elf-like. The humanoids' fingers were long and elegant and their frames were slender and very petite. The children had sea green hair that would turn lavender as pre-teens, and then their hair would turn pink through adolescence. The Leivraitens retained gills on their necks for breathing when out in the water, but in the city everything was dry. Why? Because in the beginning the Leivraitens were humes until the city fell into the water. The Ancient Leivraitens realized that the city was sinking and started to build a dome over the metropolis. By the time the Ancients were finished, the city was completely submerged in the sea.

The Leivraitens soon evolved to become their own race, and rarely traveled out side of Leivraite. When a Leivraiten would travel outside of the city limits all_ hume_ eyes were on that single Leivraiten. The last time a Leivraiten even dared to travel away from their homeland was in 688 Old Valendian. This Leivraiten was the only daughter of King Restas Le and Queen Yvolien Io, she was Princess Naila Le the third, and she was beautiful. Princess Naila, though small and petite, was strong and firm and always believed in justice. The princess yearned to study law and roam with the humes. She didn't want to be locked in an underwater dome all her life, so when she was fourteen she ran away from home to study the languages and laws of Ivalice. The princess traveled to Archades, but did not speak there language, the only person in the city who could speak Idian, the ancient language of Ivalice and the native language of Leivraite, was Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, even his four year old son, Ffamran, could speak a little Idian. Cidolfus taught the young Leivraiten princess all of the languages of Ivalice and taught her of the law of many different countries. Naila studied Archadian, Dalmascan, Bhujerban, Rozarrian, Landian, and Nabradian law, and by the age of twenty she knew everything there was to know about Ivalice. Unfortunately, the young princess was unsatisfied and wanted to explore and see all of the places she knew so much about, so she left the Archadian diplomat and his young son to distinguish these wonderful places. When Naila turned thirty in 704 Old Valendian she was notified that both of her parents had been fatally wounded in an attack on Leivraite by the Empire she had once grown to love and that her parents were clinging to life. Both King Restas Le and Queen Yvolien Io died the day after Naila returned home. The princess was then crowned queen and ruler of Leivraite. The new Queen regretted running away from home and felt if as she betrayed her family by fleeing to Archades. Queen Naila Le the third promised the people of Leivraite that she would never leave the city's side and would always protected. This promise was jeopardized when the man who taught her everything arrived and attempted to take over the city, and succeeded.

"My dear Queen Naila, the ceremony is almost finished. Once my ignorant son arrives it will be complete. Cyan, call Laikina in here," the resurrection ordered.

"Yes, my lord," the twenty-four beauty responded and ordered her daughter inside.

The insane, undead doctor laughed, "Ahh, once your arrogant father gets here we'll be able to proceed. Unfortunately, my beautiful Cyan and I cannot complete the ceremony because we do not have Leivraiten blood in our veins."

The Queen was confused, "What in Ivalice are you talking about, Cidolfus? Ffamran does not have Leivraiten blood in him! And neither does that girl!" she responded.

Cidolfus laughed again, "That, is where you are wrong, my dear, my wife happened to be the spawn of your father's affair. So technically, I am your brother-in-law, and Ffamran is your nephew," he said, laughing, and kissed Cyan. This action happened to be the most repulsive thing Naila had seen in a long time.

"Impossible! Where is your proof!" the forty year old queen demanded.

This only made the mad old man laugh harder as he slammed papers down in front of her, "The proof is in the pudding, my sister."

Naila shook as she read the papers that stated, _"Father: Restas Heix Le; Mother: Vera Kari Erician; Child: Annalise Xilaria Erician," _the birth certificate beneath it was Ffamran's, _"Father: Cidolfus Demen Bunansa; Mother: Annalise Xilaria Erician; Child: Ffamran Mid Bunansa." _The papers clearly showed that the little boy Naila knew as a child was part Leivraiten, and that any child that boy made would be part Leivraiten also. _How old is Ffamran now?_, Naila thought, _He must be about twenty-three or twenty-four. I am forty and I don't even have any children, so how in Ivalice does Ffamran have an eight year old?_ It didn't take long for Naila to conclude that the blonde little boy she once knew had clearly knocked up a girl at the age of sixteen.

The child in question had then opened the door and entered, clearly terrified, "Mother, I don't like this," Laikina said with her big, innocent blue eyes filled with fear. To Naila that look did not fit on such a small and young girl.

The black haired beauty snapped at the little girl, "You do not want to have power? You do not appreciate what Mr. Bunansa and I are doing for you, you ungrateful little pest!" Cyan shouted and slapped Laikina. The girl tried her best to hold back her tears and show fearlessness, but failed and tears leaked from her eyes.

_The poor girl!_ Naila thought and reached out to her. Cyan quickly kicked the Queen's hand away, "Do not touch her, vermin," the evil witch sneered and kissed the undead man. Again, this was the most disturbing and violating image that Naila had seen in her lifetime.

A buzz at the entrance of the city startled her, "Queen Naila there are visitors, they say they are old friends of yours," the guard stated.

Cidolfus smiled, "Ffamran is here."

The Queen gulped, "Let them in," she ordered.

Things were about to get interesting.


	4. Nec Spe, Nec Metu

[**Authors Note:** -cries- I love you kibahshi! Now I don't think I'm such a crappy writer! Yes! Win! –dances, does pelvic thrust- Today's title means "without hope, without fear." I know I said that Naila was forty, but she's actually thirty-four. Because if she was fourteen when she ran from home and if Ffamran was four then she'd be ten years older than him. Thus, she would be thirty-four instead of forty. Sorry about that.]

LUX EX TENEBRIS

Chapter 4: Nec Spe, Nec Metu

**708 Old Valendian, Eight hours before "the Incarceration," Above the Underwater City of Leivraite**

"Balthier, how do you expect us to get to Leivraite by _air_ship?" Penelo asked as she looked down at the sea from one of the _Strahl's _windows.

"We'll be swimming of course," the blonde pirate responded, "I don't know about you, my dear, but I can hold my breath underwater for an extreme amount of time, long enough for us to get to the entrance."

"How did you even know where Leivraite is? Its whereabouts are only known to Leivraiten descendants and humes who hold relationships with the Leivraiten people," Penelo stated.

_She seems to know much about Leivraite,_ Balthier thought and smiled, "I'm good friends with their Queen," Balthier turned to Nono, "Nono, I need you to hide the _Strahl_ and take care of her for me while we're away. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Master Balthier," the moogle said and sat in the pilot's seat.

Balthier's eyes lit up as Basch struggled with his gear, the fact that the older man was shirtless didn't help either, "Do you need help with that?" the blonde pirate asked as he walked over to Basch who was more in the corner than with the group.

The thirty-eight year old looked down at the floor and then to Balthier, "I suppose so," the older man responded, feeling defeated.

Balthier then grabbed Basch's package and whispered in the fake Judge-Magister's ear, "I think I've found the problem." Basch's pupils then dilated to a centimeter in diameter, _He's too cruel to be twenty-four,_ Basch thought as Balthier licked the older man's ear.

"Balthier, just fix the suit for me," Basch demanded as he clenched his fists. It took every ounce of his being to keep himself from grabbing the man and making love to him right then and there, in front of everyone.

The young blonde chuckled, "Have it your way, your honour," he said and began fix the suit in the most inappropriate way anyone could. Basch attempted to keep himself from moaning as the younger man continuously groped him by biting his lip until it bled. The thirty-eight year old judge sighed in relief when Balthier finished 'fixing' his suit.

The twenty-four year old pulled on fins over his shoes and jumped in the water, wearing nothing else except for the clothes on his back and fins, "Balthier, are you insane?" the Dalmascan queen asked.

"Yes. Now get in the water, we don't have much time. The ceremony has already started!" the young blonde shouted and swam down into the water, out of site.

Fran shook her head in disappointment and answered the queen's unasked question, "Balthier has never been bothered by water pressure and the lack of oxygen in water. He is special. He can breathe underwater."

"What? How?" Ashe asked, and all she got was a shrug.

"Even he does not know," Fran stated and jumped into the water. Ashe then followed and so did everyone else.

It would take approximately seven hours to get to Leivraite.

**One hour before "the Incarceration", the Underwater City of Leivraite**

Balthier sighed with relief when the guards opened the doors to let him and the others in. The group swam into a room that was located underneath the city. This was the room where they drained the water that went into the city from outside forces (i.e. visitors). This was also the room where the visitors that came to Leivraite changed into their mandatory uniforms after the water was drained. These uniforms where white, long-sleeved, v-neck shirts with white pants that people who worked in hospitals wore. Visitors even had to where obligatory undergarments that was, of course, white.

"We have to change in front of everyone?" the young emperor muttered under his breath so only Basch could hear.

"Yes, just face the wall and change, you'll be fine," the older man said and quickly changed into his clothes. Larsa nodded and reluctantly changed as quickly as physically possible.

"Balthier, what are we supposed to use for weapons," Ashe asked, fully dressed.

The pirate smiled as he pulled on his shirt, "Nothing, my dear queen. Let's just hope you all are skilled in the art of hand to hand combat."

Basch looked over at Fran when he was finished getting dressed. Fran was fully clothed, which was odd to the thirty-eight year old, because he had never seen the Viera in any type of conservative outfit.

"The mist runs thick here," Fran stated, even though there was no mist in the room at that moment.

"Fran, are you okay? There is no mist—," Vaan started but was cut off by Balthier opening the door to the city and tons of mist and heat flowed through the room, "here," the dimwitted street urchin finished, defeated.

Fran collapsed from the sudden, overpowering wave of mist, "Fran!" Balthier shouted and ran to help her up, "Are you alright?"

The Viera wheezed as she struggled to speak, "G-go without me. I will be fine h-here."

_Of course, she's immune to everything except the one thing that happens to be present on every inch of Ivalice_, Balthier thought, "Are you sure, Fran?"

Fran nodded, "I will b-be more of a l-liability th-than a n-necessity," she said and her left ear fell to the side, which was clearly not a good sign.

Balthier nodded, worried, "Fine," he said and walked through the door way and the others followed. Balthier felt bad for leaving his partner of eight years, but she was ill and this situation was his fault, not hers.

The streets of Leivraite were empty, but Balthier saw Leivraitens in their homes, with their lights off, and cowering in fear. Leivraite was a colorful city. The group was in the ghetto of the town where the families lived in pink and purple huts. Up ahead you could see downtown, where the palace was located. The palace was covered with bright hues of orange and green and pink and blue. Some would think this looked excessively tacky and ugly but the Leivraitens knew how to coordinate colors in a way no other civilization could.

The palace, that's where the group needed to go, and when Balthier saw the palace he ran at full speed towards it, confused his comrades followed him.

**Thirty minutes before "the Incarceration", The Palace, the Underwater City of Leivraite**

"Ah, Ffamran, I'm glad to see you have made it," Cidolfus stated as the group entered the library on the top floor of the palace.

Balthier was taken by surprise; he wasn't expecting his father, or his ex-fiancé for that matter, "What in all of Ivalice are you still doing alive? And what role do _you_ play in all of this?" he asked.

Cyan smiled, "The main one, Balthier, or what ever it is you have begun to call yourself. I am the one who brought your lovely father back to life, I am the one who stole the Orb, I am the one who found the ritual of Ivalice's destruction, and I, of course, am the one who planned this entire thing," the evil young woman stated proudly.

"What's in it for you?" the pirate asked, trying to look unfazed by the mess that appeared in front of him.

"Power," the twenty-four year old woman motioned for her daughter to come forward and smiled, "Revenge."

Balthier held his breath as the beautiful eight year old stepped forward and looked straight into his eyes. Balthier felt as if she was looking into his soul.

"Now, to finish the ritual there must be two half Leivraitens. One will be chosen to harvest the curse of the Orb and release its power, the other will be there to monitor the other's pain and make sure he or she does not die. Today the ritual will be finished," Cyan stated happily and added, "It takes two non-Leivraitens to break the Orb and one must be undead."

Balthier did not understand, "I am not Leivraiten, and neither is she," Balthier said and pointed to Laikina.

"That is where you're wrong, Ffamran," the Leivraiten Queen whispered and handed him two birth certificates.

"Naila, are you alright? I didn't even see you there," Balthier asked as he took the papers from her.

"I am fine, you, on the other hand, I am not sure about," the queen said with a sad look in her eyes.

Balthier read the certificates and nearly fainted. _This is insane! This has to stop now. Damn, where is my anxiety medication?_ He thought.

Cidolfus and Cyan began to chant in Idian, and Naila began to cry. Suddenly, the White Orb of Truth split into pieces and white, string like blobs flew out and wrapped themselves around Balthier, first around his mouth and down his body, encasing him in a white mass. White spiders then proceeded to appear from the crevasses of the mass and began to weave webs around Balthier until he was encased in an even bigger white mass that resembled a butterfly's chrysalis.

"Balthier!" The group shouted and reached for him and tried to break him out by pounding on the carcass.

Cyan laughed, "He'll come out on his own time. Once the fates have decided to stop torturing him," she said and drank a white liquid that was left in the remains of the Orb, Cidolfus did this also and it gave them power beyond reckoning.

Cidolfus and Cyan then teleported out of the city, whereabouts unknown, leaving the group in the palace with a child, a Leivraiten queen, and an Archadian pirate encased in… what ever it was he was sheathed in.

There was a sudden boom and a crash, "The dome! It's cracking!" Ashe shouted as she looked out a window in the library.

Basch un-cuffed the Leivraiten queen and she rain to one of the shelves and pulled a book forward which turned the shelves around, revealing some type of contraption.

"It looks as if I am going to return the city to the surface," Naila said and pressed a giant red button that forced the city to skyrocket through the water and onto the surface.

The ancients installed that application when they realized they could return to the surface, but the city was so prosperous underwater that they decided they would only return to Ivalice in case of emergency. The dome breaking qualified as an emergency.

"The Incarceration," the eight-year-old girl said after Leivraite was on the waters surface and the dome had fully collapsed, "That was what Cyan called it, the Incarceration. She said 'the Incarceration' would happen when the Orb chose its victim."

The group looked at the casing that Balthier was trapped in with alarm. Its _victim_ was Balthier, and it would destroy him.


	5. Circulus Vitiosus

[**Authors note: **Yay! I'm getting married to ElTangoDeRoxanne! Yes! I never thought this day would come –cries-. Oh, I guess Balthier would have come across as a little dense, kibahshi. He was fully aware that Laikina was his daughter he's just a little… in denial. And Balthier didn't know what to think. He doesn't have gills on his neck, and he's not small or anything so I'm sure it never occurred to him, and he probably decided to think nothing of it. Wait? I'm the writer; I should know the answers to these things! Eh, what the hell. Oh, and Hi Paige! (OctoberAvon) This is my longest chapter yet so, bear with me. And thank you Ana Caroline! I'm glad you like my story and thank you for your review. Today's title means, "Vicious Circle." And I know the first chapter was a brief summary about Balthier's past but in this chapter I get more detailed… and stuff.]

LUX EX TENEBRIS

Chapter 5: Circulus Vitiosus

**708 Old Valendian, a week after "the Incarceration," the Saint Thaile Hospital, Archades**

Naila was frantic, because she had finally found a way to get Balthier out of his "Incarceration." The queen had been searching day and night for some solution, any solution, for their predicament. Today Naila happened to be searching for her bracelet that her mother gave her when she was eight and stumbled upon a drawer hidden inside her desk. The drawer, unfortunately, was locked, so she worked her magic that she learned from hanging around Jules in Old Archades and picked the lock. Forty minutes later the thirty-four year old queen successfully picked the padlock. Inside this mysterious drawer was the answer to all of the group's problems, and it was a book. This book contained every technique to disengage anything in the "Book of Detonation" which held the guide on how to destroy Ivalice.

Naila ran as fast as she could to Saint Thaile Hospital, which is where the fake Judge-Magister, the emperor, the Dalmascan queen, the Viera, the two street urchins, and the Archadian pirate's daughter usually and almost always would be.

"Larsa, Lord Larsa! I found a way to get Ffamran out!" Naila shouted as she ran into Balthier's hospital room, and slipped and fell on top of Vaan. _Ugh, fuck me in the asshole. Of course I had to fall onto the perverted, idiotic eighteen- year- old. I couldn't have fallen on the adorable Judge-Magister? Eh, he's already taken. All the cute ones are either gay or taken, _she thought. Naila then realized Vaan's hand had accidentally traveled up her skirt and slapped him, "That's sexual assault, young man!" she shouted at the blond eighteen-year-old.

"Hey, you're the one who fell on top of me," Vaan stated, raising his hands in protest.

The queen shook her head and continued with her previous conversation, "Here, look," she said and handed Larsa the book, who handed it to Laikina when he finished reading.

Laikina scanned the page and nodded, "I understand. I will get us into his mind and break him out. I had a feeling this was more psychological than physical," the eight-year-old stated. _She's far too intelligent to be eight, but then again, she is Ffamran's daughter,_ Naila thought and placed her hand on the carcass.

"Everyone will hold hands while Queen Naila and I will touch… what ever this is. Then, we will all lose consciousness. Our bodies will be sleeping out here but our minds will be in there," she said and tapped the shell. Everyone willingly held hands and closed their eyes. Naila and Laikina started to speak extremely fast in Idian and suddenly the group was in an auditorium. On the stage there was a little boy playing the cello, and it looked as if he had been playing so long that his fingers had started to bleed.

The group ran up to the boy and Naila asked, "Excuse me, but have you seen Ffamran?"

The boy suddenly stopped playing and looked up at Naila. This boy had no eyes, but black holes, "I am Ffamran; the man you seek is Balthier," the boy stated and pointed towards backstage.

"Why don't you have eyes?" Penelo asked. _Idiot girl, we need to focus on finding Ffamran!_ Naila thought.

The boy dropped his cello and stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Penelo and grabbed her neck, "I suggest you think before you speak. Letting your mouth run can get you killed," he said as he choked her.

"Get off of her!" Vaan shouted and ran towards the boy. The boy who called himself Ffamran looked as if he lightly pushed Vaan away, but the street urchin flew into the wall.

The boy pushed Penelo into one of the chairs when she began to go in and out of consciousness, "Leave now, and go find your bastard," 'Ffamran' said and went back to playing his cello.

Basch and Fran went to help the street urchins up and ran backstage. Backstage there was, or what seemed to be, the Cerobi Steppe, and lying in the middle of the field was Balthier, who was soaked in dried blood.

"Balthier!" Basch shouted and ran towards the pirate who sat up at the call of his name.

"Basch?" Balthier asked, confused and stood. When the Judge-Magister reached the blonde pirate he began to touch him. Balthier didn't touch him to feel him up, no, he touched him because he wasn't sure if the man before him was existent or not, "You're real," Balthier laughed, "you're actually real," he said and kissed the blonde judge.

"Ffamran!" a female voice shouted, startling the pirate, which made him break the kiss.

Now the group was in a white room that seemed to have no end, and in front of them was a beautiful, tall, blonde woman with milky brown eyes and a hard, but striking, face. The woman wore a dark purple dress that hung to her shoulders and had sleeves that touched the floor.

Balthier stared at the floor as he addressed her, "Mother," he simply said and shifted his weight.

The woman sneered, "You're disgusting. You're in love with a _man_ who happened to be going through puberty when you were born!" she looked at Basch and then back to Balthier, "You're _both_ disgusting," she added and slapped the pirate.

"Annalise! Please, do not hit him!" Naila shouted, "He has gone through enough."

Annalise laughed hysterically, as if that were a joke, "Oh Naila, it has been so long. I almost forgot how funny you were," she said and her joking face suddenly became extremely macabre, "Have you ever wondered what happened to me? Why I disappeared?" Annalise smiled and snapped. Suddenly the group was in the Bunansa's front room where Cidolfus and Annalise were arguing.

"_If you don't like the way I act then why don't you just get rid of me, Cidolfus!" Annalise shouted, she was wearing the same purple dress that she wore today._

"_If you must have it that way, my dear Annalise, then I shall!" Cidolfus shouted and grabbed a battle axe that was hanging on the wall. The weapons on the wall were mainly for decoration and were not intended for use. _

"_Wait, Cidolfus what in all of Ivalice are you doing?" Annalise asked, but she didn't get an answer because Cidolfus had sliced his wife's head clean off. Cidolfus, in a blind rage, continued to chop his wife to pieces, and did not notice his third child standing in front of him in shock._

_When Cidolfus had calmed down after hacking his wife to death he noticed fifteen-year-old Ffamran standing before him, "If you do not aid me in disposing of her body, you can expect the same fate for you," he said. The young boy nodded, still in shock, and picked up one of his mother's limbs. As Ffamran did this a tear leaked from his eye, Cidolfus pushed the young child up against the wall and began to choke him, "I dare you to cry, boy," his father said and bashed Ffamran's head against the wall, causing him to lose consciousness._

When the scene ended, the group appeared in the white room again. Basch looked over at Balthier and noticed that he had kept his hand over Laikina's eyes this whole time, and with his other hand, the pirate covered his mouth to keep him from screaming and crying. This made Annalise laugh, "You shouldn't cover your daughter's eyes, Ffamran, she'll find out about your past eventually."

Balthier let his hands fall to his sides, but Laikina didn't, she had a death grip on Balthier's arm and acted as if it were her life source. Annalise laughed again, "So, this is the granddaughter you gave me. She's quite beautiful, maybe she'll grow up to be a courtesan, with the profession you've chosen," the older woman stated.

Balthier snapped, "She is eight-years-old, and you will _not_ call my child a whore. My trade of choice has nothing to do with who she is or what she will be," the pirate snapped.

Annalise giggled, "You barely know the girl and you're already protecting her as if you knew her from birth. Either way, the fatherly affect of this will wear off and you'll grow to hate her, and then you'll start beating her half to death every night as your father did with you," she said, now laughing. The group gasped in response to the startling accusation towards Balthier's father.

Balthier looked at the ground and then to Annalise, "I will never turn into him," he said and glared.

Annalise snorted, "Your father is a paranoid schizophrenic and has bi-polar disorder. Did you not think that it would be passed down to you? Your mental illnesses _will_ affect the ones you love, Ffamran. No, you're worse than your father. You have an anxiety disorder, you have panic attacks, you're already bi-polar, you're depressed, and I wonder when that schizophrenia is going to kick in? It usually starts to cause problems in your twenties. Am I right, Ffamran, considering you carefully studied psychology and the brain?"

Balthier looked at the ground again and shifted his weight, "Yes, you are correct," he said under his breath, "But I am not like him," he added through clenched teeth.

"As I said, Ffamran, you're _worse,_ especially with your anxiety disorder and those panic attacks you keep having," Annalise said as she crossed her arms proudly as if she had won a prize.

Balthier looked Annalise in the eyes, for once, "Why do you think I have those panic attacks? Where do you think the anxiety disorder came from? Could it be from the fact that you _willingly _allowed my father beat me? Could it be from the fact that I was _raped?_ Could it be from the fact that I watched you _die?_" Balthier shouted, "Are you going to answer me, "mother"?" Balthier asked and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down a little.

Annalise did not say anything in response, but Basch had something to say, "Wait, Balthier, you were _raped?_" the imposter judge asked.

Balthier began to stare at the floor again as Annalise laughed, "Well, why don't we show him, Ffamran?"

Balthier snapped his head up to look at his mother, fear apparent in his eyes, "N-No, anything but that, please," Balthier stuttered. He could handle anything else but this.

But it was too late. The group was suddenly in the judge's apartments. They were on the twentieth floor hallway where the new, fifteen-year-old judge helped Judge Gabranth to his room. That night Gabranth was completely intoxicated and could barely stand.

"_Ffamran… thank…you, for… your help," the older judge slurred as they inched closer to Judge Gabranth's apartment._

"_Well, Judge Gabranth, you wouldn't need my help if you didn't drink so much," Ffamran responded. _

_Basch's twin brother suddenly pushed the young judge up against the wall and kissed him, "Either way… Ffamran…, I would need your… help," Gabranth said and rubbed his hands all over the fifteen-year-old._

_Panic was apparent in Ffamran's eyes, "Gabranth! What in all of Ivalice are you doing?" he said and tried to shove him off, but the other man was much too big for the scrawny fifteen-year-old. Gabranth pushed Ffamran into his apartment and started to strip off his clothes while on top if the young blonde. Gabranth then proceeded to strip off Ffamran's clothes. The child tried to scream but Gabranth's large hand was covering his mouth._

Balthier couldn't take it anymore, he collapsed to his knees and began to scream and pull at his hair. Psychologically, the young pirate couldn't handle watching his own rape, so his brain started to break down.

_Gabranth turned Ffamran around and entered him. The older judge's hips rammed into the child's rear and soon Gabranth began to move faster. Ffamran cried and screamed behind Gabranth's hand. Eventually blood was everywhere. Blood soaked the sheets, Gabranth and Ffamran were covered in it, and it looked as if Gabranth's sleeping quarters were a war zone. "Happy birthday… Ffamran," Gabranth said as he came into the fifteen-year-old._

Basch couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Judge-Magister would have never, in a million years, imagined his brother doing something so evil. Basch also couldn't believe he was seeing Balthier have a mental breakdown, and he was surprised that he wasn't having one himself.

_Gabranth collapsed on top of the fifteen-year-old judge and kissed his tears away, "Oh, Ffamran, don't cry. You know you liked it," he said. Ffamran decided that he had enough and stood to pull his clothes on. "Where… in Ivalice… do you think _you're_ going?" the Judge-Magister slurred. Ffamran said nothing and ran out the door._

Now, the group was in that same white room again, and Annalise laughed as she watched Balthier fall apart, "Aww, the poor child. Raped _and_ watched his mother die, all on the same day, and on his birthday," the evil woman cooed and lifted Balthier's face so that he was looking her in the eyes. Balthier's hands shook violently as tears ran down his face and he looked into his mother's eyes. The pirate than moved his hands to touch Annalise's face and broke her neck with his own two hands. The group gasped in response.

Annalise collapsed onto the floor, but then sat up and fixed her neck so that her head was normal again, "Nice try, Ffamran, you knew that wouldn't kill me."

Balthier nodded, "I know," he said solemnly. Annalise snapped and all of Balthier's scars reopened. Blood oozed out of all of them, even the one on his neck. This made Balthier throw up, and he threw up blood.

The group ran to help Balthier as he screamed. Annalise laughed, "There's nothing you can do to help him. He can't die, he can't sleep, and he's doomed. This is his hell, and you're trespassing," Balthier's mother stated, picking at her sleeves much like Balthier does.

"Do you all want to know how Balthier got that long scar on his neck," she asked the group, but Annalise was looking at Balthier. The pirate looked up at her with a gazed look in his eyes and blood pouring out of his mouth. Annalise snapped and the group was on the seventieth of the Draklor Laboratory, and Cidolfus was taking out his manic rage on the young Ffamran.

_Cidolfus, blind with rage, hit his son repeatedly. "One, two, three, four, five…" Cidolfus counted as one punch came after another. When the thirteen-year-old child's father stopped punching him, Ffamran attempted to get up, but Cidolfus poured hot water on his face. The child screamed in pain and frantically rubbed his face, as if that would help the ease the pain._

As Balthier watched, blotches began to form on his face, the burn marks from the water. This exercise that Annalise was doing literally reopened old wounds. The blonde pirate tried to scream, but only a squeak came out and he vomited blood again.

_Cidolfus grabbed his son by his hair and pulled him up so that he was standing. "Let us try something different and novel today, Ffamran," the demented father said and pulled out a knife and slit his son's throat. Ffamran passed out._

Now, the group was in the Saint Thaile Hospital, the same one they were in now, but it was different, older. They watched as the paramedics ran into the hospital with Ffamran's nearly lifeless body and as the surgeons took him into an operating room. Ffamran's chances of living were .01%, and he lived to become the broken sky pirate he is today. Balthier watched his own surgery, and threw up blood yet again.

Annalise appeared in front of them and snapped again. The group was in that same white room only there was a noose hanging from the ceiling, or if there was a ceiling. "You know, Ffamran, we can end this now if you check out," Annalise stated as she tugged at the noose.

Balthier spit the remaining blood in his mouth onto the floor and chuckled, "You'll never take me alive," he said and smiled. Annalise snapped her fingers and suddenly Balthier began to scream.

Laikina couldn't take it anymore; she ran up to her father and held him. Balthier stopped screaming and placed her in his lap, "I did not like that," the child said as tears ran down her face. For the eight year old that scene was simply terrifying, and no one had bothered to cover her eyes that time. As Balthier held his child in his lap he began to fall asleep. The group was suddenly in the Tchita Uplands near the entrance to the Sochen Cave Palace.

Annalise smiled, not sarcastically, not grimly, but joyously, "They are the future of Ivalice," Annalise said to the group, except for Laikina and Balthier, who were sleeping, "Take care of them," she added and disappeared.

Lady Ashe was confused, as was the rest of the group, "What does she mean by that, and where did she go?" she said.

Suddenly, Balthier and Laikina awoke, completely alert, "I know the way out," they said at the same time and ran into Sochen, leaving the group confused and in shock.

"Umm… I think that we should follow them," Vaan said, stating the obvious. The group ran and followed Balthier and Laikina to the deepest recesses of Sochen and parts that weren't even in the original Sochen Cave Palace. Laikina and Balthier stopped in white room. Now, this room was nothing like the white room they were previously in. This room had walls, and these walls where the surface of the carcass Balthier was trapped in, and next to it were nine pick axes.

"We have to tear it apart," Balthier said and lifted a pick axe and started to hit the wall. Everyone followed his example and did the same.

**17 days later (hours in normal time, time is extremely different in Balthier's mind), Balthier's mind, The Sochen Cave Palace Replica, The Exit**

"Balthier, I don't think this is working," Larsa said, tired from working seventeen days straight, or what felt like seventeen days.

Balthier stood, shaking, and staring at the wall. The group had been whacking it for days and it didn't even have a scratch on it.

"Ffamran, you should take a break. You've haven't put down your pick axe since we started," Naila said as she urged him to sit.

The pirate gripped his pick axe so tightly that his knuckles were white, "I do not need a break," he said under his breath, "I do not need a fucking break!" he then shouted and angrily hit the wall with his pick axe, and he couldn't get it out. Once Balthier got his pick axe out of the wall there was a hole, and on the other side was light.

"Everybody start destroying the wall!" Larsa ordered as he lifted his pick axe and began to chop away at the carcass. The group hacked away at it until there was a hole big enough for them to fit through.

Balthier smiled, for there was hope. He grabbed his daughter's hand and his new found partner's.

The group stepped into the light.

This is the end of madness, and the beginning of a new era.


End file.
